Don't
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Era para ser apenas mais um dia de aula, mais uma manhã chuvosa para Lily, mas perder o seu fone de ouvido no corredor fez com que ela acabasse presenciando uma cena que poderia ter sido desesperadora, se ela não tivesse chegado a tempo.


Lily colocou os fones de ouvido, esperando pela chegada do metrô, sentindo-se um pouco impaciente, embora não aguardasse por tanto tempo. Ela era para ser a única adolescente a escolher o metrô em vez do ônibus escolar, exceto por um que entrou no vagão ao lado. Apesar de ter seu rosto coberto por um capuz, Lily poderia identificar James Potter à distância.

Perdeu pontos na carteira por dirigir bêbado, e seu pai resolveu tirar o seu carro. Por esse motivo, James passou a ir ao colégio de metrô, já que sentia-se mais confortável que no ônibus. Lily não podia culpá-lo, o ônibus dava uma sensação claustrofóbica, precisava tomar remédios para não enjoar-se com os movimentos rápidos, enquanto que o metrô era no subsolo, mais silencioso e rápido, sem trânsito.

O metrô chegou rapidamente, e Lily não pôde evitar dar um passo para trás. Preferia andar de metrô, mas não podia evitar sentir receio pela falta de segurança. Um simples tropeço e ela cairia nos trilhos. Afastou os pensamentos, trocando a playlist de seu iPod, antes de entrar pelas portas abertas, sem olhar outra vez para o vagão ao lado.

Assim que chegou à estação, e caminhou até as escadas rolantes, sentiu a brisa fresca indicar que estava chovendo do lado de fora. Assim que chegou aos três degraus, ainda protegidos pela cúpula de vidro, afundou a mão em sua mochila, procurando pelo guarda chuva.

— Vem logo, Evans! — James parou ao seu lado, sem olhá-la, abrindo o guarda chuva.

Lily continuou procurando, mas, sem resultado, apenas bufou, descontente, e seguiu com ele para debaixo da chuva.

— Não foi tão difícil, foi? — ele retrucou, enquanto caminhavam apressadamente pelas ruas.

— Não enche, Potter! — resmungou Lily.

Os portões do colégio já estavam abertos, já que a chuva impedia que pudessem aguardar nos jardins pelo horário de entrada. Lily apressou-se a entrar, sem agradecer, enquanto que James ficava para fechar o guarda chuva, e tentar tirar o excesso de água dele.

— Tudo em cima? — Marlene cumprimentou-a.

— Não conseguiu pegar o seu cigarro diário? — perguntou Lily, apoiando-se à parede.

— É, a chuva hoje estragou várias coisas — a amiga fez um gesto com a cabeça, na direção de Sirius Black.

— O telhado não tem cobertura?

Marlene olhou para ela, negando com a cabeça.

— Vamos ter que esperar dar uma secada lá — ela deu de ombros.

— Já vi que teremos que arrumar outro lugar para ficarmos no intervalo — disse Lily, desanimada.

— Ninguém está mais decepcionada que eu — Marlene revirou os olhos — Relaxa! A gente vai para a escada de incêndio.

— Não é onde o grupo do Potter fica?

Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu faço negócios com ele — lembrou-lhe.

James passou por elas, e Lily suspirou, derrotada.

— Talvez eu fique um pouco na biblioteca hoje — ela disse, sem ser escutada.

O sinal tocou, e elas não demoraram a colocar as mãos em seus ouvidos, já que estavam exatamente embaixo do objeto. Sentindo um de seus ouvidos sibilar pelo alto som, afastou-se com Marlene dali. Mesmo com audição comprometida, pôde escutá-la xingando de uma forma que fez com que alguns alunos, que passavam por ali, a olhassem de maneira atravessada.

Foi só quando sentou-se na aula de inglês que notou que os fones de ouvido tinham desconectado do iPod e caído de seus ouvidos. Resmungou, abaixando o capuz de seu moletom, pensando em quando poderia recuperá-los.

Teria dois tempos seguidos daquela matéria, o que seria um tempo que alguém poderia encontrar e pegar os fones para si. Poderia inventar uma desculpa para sair da sala, ou poderia sair e perder aqueles dois tempos, já que o professor ainda não tinha entrado.

Decidida, ela pegou a mochila e saiu, ignorando completamente o fato de que não fazia isso. Afinal, aqueles fones eram caros, e a ajudavam a sobreviver em algumas aulas chatas. Ela tirava ótimas notas, mas isso não significava gostar das matérias e dos professores.

Encontrou os fones exatamente embaixo do sinal, sem conseguir entender como que eles tinham caído sem que ela conseguisse perceber. O corredor vazio era uma armadilha perfeita para alunos que quisessem receber uma detenção, e ela resolveu seguir para o telhado, mesmo sabendo que estaria molhado.

Para chegar até lá, precisava passar pela escada de incêndio. A porta, em seu topo, tinha sido arrombada há muito tempo. Por quem, era o mistério. A porta do telhado estava encostada, e o barulho de chuva parecia se intensificar por ali.

— Não faça isso.

Lily paralisou, escutando a voz de James soar abafada pela chuva, e avançou os últimos degraus, tentando descobrir com quem ele estava falando.

Empurrou a porta sem qualquer cuidado, e a sua mão logo partiu para a sua boca, ao ver a cena em sua frente. James não estava muito longe de si, o telhado não era tão espaçoso, mas maior que uma marquise. Na ponta, em uma elevação de cimento, tinha um outro garoto, de pé.

— Você não entende como dói — o garoto disse.

— O que vocês acham? Que porque eu sou um Potter as coisas caem mais fácil para mim? — retrucou James — Tenho uma novidade: não é assim. Eu sou uma pessoa também, eu também sinto dor.

Lily aproximou-se, indo a um lado de James, procurando não assustá-lo, para que não caísse da elevação.

— Qual é o seu nome? — ela perguntou, já que não lembrava-se de tê-lo visto antes, andando pelos corredores do colégio.

— Remus Lupin — ele respondeu, e Lily pôde ver o seu pomo de adão movendo-se.

— O que aconteceu contigo?

James olhou de olhos arregalados para Lily, que apenas ignorou-o.

— Os meus pais não me aceitam — Remus olhou para o outro lado.

Era difícil de enxergar, a chuva não tinha melhorado muito desde aquele meio tempo em que entraram no prédio. Contudo, Lily agradecia que o guarda chuva de Potter tivesse se perdido em algum canto, já que seria estranho conversarem com Remus daquele jeito.

— Eles te disseram isso? — perguntou Lily, novamente.

— Não precisaram. Eu os conheço, sei que não me aceitaram se soubessem...

Lily aproximou-se, estendendo a mão para ele, que olhou para trás, indeciso, antes de colocar a sua por cima. Ela puxou-o pelo braço, e caminharam até a escadaria, com James logo atrás deles.

— Eu ia contá-los, mas... — Remus jogou-se em um dos degraus, encolhendo-se pelo frio e pelo barulho da porta sendo fechada por James — Eles são assim. Não vão aceitar.

— Você é o filho deles — disse Lily — Não vão deixar de te amar por causa disso.

— Eu já volto — disse James, descendo as escadas e indo até a porta de incêndio que os protegia das vistas do colégio.

Remus abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que você sente medo, mas... São os seus pais, você os conhece — ela deu de ombros, sentindo-se impotente — Tente conversar com eles.

— E se não der certo? — ele perguntou.

— Minha casa já virou quase um hotel — a porta abriu-se novamente, James sorriu compreensivo para eles — Se quiser, pode ir para lá.

— Eu tenho que ir pra aula — murmurou Remus, sem mover-se.

James xingou, assim que a porta bateu em seu ombro, já que ele não tinha saído da frente dela.

— Matando aula e não me chamou, Prongs? — perguntou Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha — Evans! Não esperava isso de você!

Lily pegou o estojo de dentro de sua mochila, e tacou em sua direção, mas ele apenas sorriu, pegando-o a centímetros de seu rosto.

— Obrigado — disse, debochadamente.

James apenas tirou o estojo de suas mãos, lançando de volta para Lily. Sirius demorou o seu olhar para Remus, mas deu de ombros, fechando a porta atrás de si, e tirando o maço de cigarro do bolso.

— Ah! Por favor! — reclamou Lily.

— Sirius Black — ele estendeu uma de suas mãos para Remus, enquanto a outra levava o cigarro à boca.

— Remus Lupin.

Lily abriu uma fresta da porta do telhado, sem importar-se com as gotas de chuva respingando, já que o cheiro era insuportavelmente forte, ainda mais combinado ao couro da jaqueta de Sirius.

Quando parou de chover, já era quase horário do intervalo. Podia escutar a voz baixa de Remus conversando com Sirius, e resolveu não interromper, ele parecia bem melhor. James pareceu ter a mesma ideia, já que também foi para o telhado.

— Você o ajudou — disse Lily.

— Ele escutou a você — retrucou James — Se dependesse de mim...

— Teria se saído bem — ela interrompeu-o.

James abaixou a cabeça, dando uma risada descontraída, que surpreendeu-a.

— O quê? — perguntou, um pouco na defensiva.

— Você não concordando comigo, quando eu estou falando mal de mim... — disse James — Isso é surpreendente, Evans.

— Oh! Cale a boca! — ela revirou os olhos, sem conseguir evitar de surgir um sorriso em seu rosto.

Olhando para trás, ela sorriu, notando como Remus estava bem mais confortável com a presença de todos eles que, antes, eram apenas alguns colegas desconhecidos.

Quando os seus tempos de inglês acabaram, de acordo com o seu relógio, Lily despediu-se dos três garotos, e partiu para a próxima aula, sentindo que não conseguiria voltar a revirar os olhos para James, quando ele abrisse um guarda chuva para si.


End file.
